Emma Ross
Emma Evangeline Ross is one of the main characters on Jessie. She is the eldest and only biological child of Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. Description Emma is pictured to be a very pretty and quite tall (for her age) creamy pale-skinned girl with chest-length blonde hair, and brown eyes. She usually changes her hair throughout the series For most of season 1-3, her hair was straight and she rarely curled it or put it up. As of season 4, she begins to curl her hair as she adds some body and bounce to it, which shows that she is growing up. She is very much into fashion and wears the latest trends, which are usually bright colors and girly. On occasion, she wears a skirt or dress but tends to stick to jeans. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. In Season 1, she normally wears colored tights and knee socks. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Personality Emma is a sweet, girly and a very fashionable teenage girl who strives to do her best with everything she does, despite being a bit of a "blonde airhead". Sometimes she is shown to be somewhat ditsy, but is actually extremely intelligent and has displayed the intellectual edge over many people. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where Zuri Ross (Emma's sister) gets it from. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke Ross and occasionally Ravi Ross. She is assumed to be a Directioner because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. On occasion, Emma has also proven to be a typical rebellious teen, as seen in the episodes Badfellas and Karate Kid-tastrophe. The first time was when she was being wrongfully influenced by Vincent Liotta (Emma's new boyfriend) and even began to wear attire with disapproval from Jessie. The second time was when Emma went through a phase and had a bad attitude towards Jessie Prescott and her siblings, wearing inappropriate clothing for school, and standing in front of Jessie with her arms crossed in a rude gesture. She further crossed the line by dressing in black and using too much makeup and dying her hair purple. Emma appears to be very likable among her peers and can easily make friends. It is for this that she is among the most popular kids at her school. History Emma was born to Morgan and Christina Ross in 1998 and is the oldest and only biological child of the famous and rich couple. Her younger brother, Luke was adopted when she was about five in 2003. Her younger sister Zuri was adopted when Emma was six in 2004, and Zuri was a baby. Her younger brother Ravi was adopted when she was thirteen, Ravi was ten, and it was about one month before the beginning of Season 1. Throughout her life, her family had hired many nannies, but the kids misbehaved so much, because they wanted their parents' attention, that they all quit until her family hired Jessie, who would end up working for them for four years from 2011 to 2015. Relationships Jessie Prescott (Season 1-Present; Nanny; Best friends) seeing Jordan Taylor for the first time]] Emma and Jessie seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister. She always lets Jessie know when something is up and when she needs her so that Jessie will be there. They work together at the Empire Skate Building, but on Jessie's first week working there, Emma was mean to her as her boss. (See Jemma) Luke Ross (2003-Present; Adoptive brother) dancing salsa]] Luke is Emma's younger brother who have the classical brother-sister relationship as they tend to fight and argue a lot, but they love each other very much. Sometimes, Emma helps Luke like when Luke is injured, Emma helps him (Pain in the Rear Window). SEE: (Luma) Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Adoptive brother) ]] Emma's younger brother who gets into fight occasionally, but get along most of the time and they still love each other very much. SEE: (Rama) Zuri Ross (2004-Present; Adoptive sister) ]] Zuri is Emma's youngest sister who have a good sisterly bond. Zuri helps Emma with her webcast and blog Kitty Couture. Emma also lets Zuri sit on her lap and she also braids Zuri's hair occasionally. They like to have fun together. Zuri and Emma can be found playing dress ups, having tea parties and giving fashion advice to their nanny, Jessie Prescott (See Zuma). Rosie Liotta (2012-present; Best friend) Rosie is Emma's best friend who were both assigned partners on a project to work on, though Emma felt uncomfortable when Rosie told everyone in class about her views on the nation. Rosie also despised Emma at first, even though Emma only wanted to be friends. Caleb Shannon (2013; Ex-Boyfriend) Emma met Caleb in G.I. Jessie. Caleb's older sister Darla and Emma's nanny Jessie are enemies. When Jessie said she was going back to New York, Emma ran away with Caleb and Jessie had to find them with the help of Emma's siblings. Emma and Caleb have most likely broken up due to the fact that after G.I. Jessie, he was never mentioned again. Boomer (2014-Present: Boss) Emma worked with Boomer since Snack Attack. She got fired for accidentally not watching the cart in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening but became rehired after Boomer realized it was an accident. In Help Not Wanted, he makes Emma the boss. Maybelle (2014-Present; Close Friends) Emma met Maybelle in Hoedown Showdown. Emma was embarrassed by Maybelle's Southern heritage so she made her more girly and sophisticated so Maybelle would fit in with Emma's friends. After an argument, Emma found out Rick asked Maybelle out even though he had just asked Emma out, Emma realized that the way she treated Maybelle was wrong, apologized to her and Emma and Maybelle became good friends. Appearances Emma has appeared in every episode (except Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies). Trivia *The name Emma '''means "whole" or "universal" in German. **The role of Emma was originally named '''Annabel. *In Karate Kid-tastrophe, it is revealed that Emma's full name is Emma Evangeline Ross. **Emma's middle name Evangeline '''means "good news" and/or "bringer/bearer of good news" in Greek. *Emma is the first main character and the only Ross child who is absent in two episodes. **Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' **World Wide Web of Lies *Emma revealed that she has a huge crush on the pop star, Jordan Taylor. *Emma's shoe size is size 6 (Green-Eyed Monsters) *In an alternate future, by August 5, 2072, Emma apparently discovers time travel and has her face carved to replace the Statue of Liberty. However, this was just Ravi's story. (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day). *Emma and Zuri Ross were upset - even crying, when Jessie Prescott and Tony Chicolini broke up, showing she is a strong Tessie shipper (Break-Up and Shape-Up). *Emma is a fan of One Direction and Austin Moon (She had a dream about 1D in Quitting Cold Koala, a fan of Austin Moon shown in Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year). *Emma was dating Caleb Shannon (Darla Shannon's younger brother) in GI Jessie. *Emma seems to have an obsession with glitter. (Morning Rush) * Rhoda Chesterfield hates Emma the least out of the Ross kids as she says that she was "not the most unbearable child." * Emma accidentally revealed that '''Jordan Taylor was her password. *Shopping is Emma's superpower and butting into other's business is her hobby. *Emma is in the spin-off show of this sitcom with Ravi and Zuri called "Bunk'd". **She is also the protagonist. *Emma almost died on a cruise ship once (Rossed at Sea Part 3) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:The Rosses